Jade Eden
Jade es una UTAU/fanloid. Au nombre hacer referencia a la piedra jade y a su color favorito (La piedra Jade es verde) Mientras que su apellido hace alucion a el paraiso (Una de las formas de llamar al paraiso es "El Eden" o "Jardin del Eden" o simplemente "Eden") Se podria decir qeu es una Colorloid, ya que su nombre tambien hace referencia a un color (Color jade) Descargar Model MMD (Mediafire) (Inclye a Airine Mei Kokomi y Myu Hatsune) Personalidad Es una adolescente llorona, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo comiendo, jugando videojuegos y leyendo manga antes que estudiar. A veces se comporta como tonta, aunque esto generalmente se debe a su inocencia y a su holgazanería. A pesar de esto, el destino de Jade es pelear contra los entes malvados pertenecientes a su vida pasada, como la guerrera de la justicia, Senshi-Rocker.thumb|ella en pony Como rasgos de su personalidad, el gran sueño de Jade es el de encontrar el amor verdadero. Además de tenerle miedo a las arañas y a las alturas, a Jade le encantan los gatos y los colores verde y negro. Es también miembro del Club de Dibujo manga, tarea extracurricular de su escuela. Ella se muestra más favorable en el arte que en ciencias. Su clase favorita en la escuela es Ingles y es mala alumna para las matemáticas. Demuestra su debilidad por las comidas saladas, lo que a menudo juega como factor de distracción Jade. Le gustan tanto los quesod que las incluye dentro de sus "pasatiempos" en su perfil, y le disgustan la crema y el cafe. Su estatura es de 1,66 cm. Familia Justo Eden: tenia 7 años. Murio en el accidente. Era hermano de Jade Jamie Eden: tenia 34 años. Murio en el accidente. Era la madre de Jade James Eden: tenia 36 años. Murio en el accidente. Era el padre de Jade June Eden: tenia 15 años. Murio en el accidente. Era la hermana de Jade Jake Eden: sigue vivo. Actualmente tiene 20 años. Es el hermano de Jade Jeanie Eden: tenia 12 años. Murio en el accidente. Era la hermana de Jade Justin Eden: tenia 17 años. Murio en el accidente. Era el hermano de Jade Agatha Eden: Es su tia, actualmente tiene 24 años de edad. Jade cuando tuvo el accidente, tenia 6 años, asi que si quieren saber que edad tendrian los familiares fallecidos, agreguenle 9 años a cada edad Historia Ella nació en argentina el 11th de Junio en 1997. Ella tiene una familia millonaria, pero actualmente de ella queda su hermano, Jake Eden, y su tia, Agatha Eden, ya que perdio a sus padres y a 4 hermanos en un accidente de auto en 2003. Ella perdio su voz en el accidente Ella y su hermano fueron evinados a un orfanato en 2004, ya que su tia era muy pequeña (en ese momento ella tenia 15) para cuidarlos. A falta de su voz, nadie la queria adoptar, y cuando querian adoptar a su hermano, el hacia un escandalo para hacer que lo adopten junto a Jade, pero siempre cambiaban de opinion. En 2005 ellos, hartos de nunca ser adoptados, escaparon y comenzaron a viajar a varios paises del mundo escapando de la policia. De tantos paises, en 2011 llegaron por primara vez a Japon Aqui llega una de las partes mas importantes de su llegada a fanloid: Ella, al llegar a Tokio tenia 13 años. Pero a esta y a su hermano no les fue bien, ya que no encontraban una vivienda para alquilar. Un dia de lluvia, Miku los encontro sentados en una banca y se hizo amiga de Jade y Jake y los dejo alojarse en la casa Hatsune. Alli conocio a los Hatsune (menos a Sumoru, ya que no existia). En su estancia en Japon conocio a una chica llamada Lia, con la que formo amistad muy rapidamente.Miku tambien ayudo a Jade proveeniendole, de aguna manera, una voz para que ella pueda hablar. Jade muy agradecida le escribio una cancion, que todavia guarda en una cajita de "Recuerdos importantes". Tambien adopto a un gato al que magicamente, por istinto -segun ella- le puso Neonidas, aunque siempre le dice Neon. Pero a fines de 2011 la policia los encontro y ellos 2 escaparon hacia Francia. En Francia conocio a los Meloncaloids y formaron una banda. Cuando ella tenia 14 años, Neon le comenzo a hablar en su idioma, y le dio un broche para transformarse en su nueva identidad: "Senshi Rocker". En enero de 2013 denuevo los volvieron a encontra y tuvieron que volver a Japon, ya que fue uno de los lugares donde mas tiempo duraron. Llego a Japon el 31/01/13. Al momento de llegar, por esas razones magicas, se encontro con Miku, quien la llevo a Fanloid, ya que dijo que Jade tenia futuro como cantante. Luego de unos dias, se entero de que su amiga Lia habia muerto. Y por eso muchas veces canta canciones muy tristes. Vida pasada En su vida pasada, fue la princesa Verde de la dimencion Rainbow, junto a las otras 6 princeas, escapo al mundo humano, donde ya no recuerda Nada Neonidas era su sirviente, y si, era humano. Fisico Su cabello es largo y color negro aniz. Sus ojos son color verde jade. Mide 1,66 cm y pesa 32 kg Le gusta *El color verde (Y derivados) *La musica Rock *El anime *El JPop *El KPop *Su cumpleaños *El sushi *La moda *Su guitarra electrica *Lucha libre (Es muy buena en eso) *Queso *Dibujar *Pasar de altura a la gente mayor que ella (en especial los chicos) *Los vegetales No soporta *La gente malpensada *El azul, rosa, rojo, naranja y sobretodo el Amarillo *Desafinar en su canto *Que su hermano la moleste *Perder sus poderes *No poder tocar su guitarra *Que le ordenen *Que la llamen por su nombre completo, por su segundo nommbre y/o por su segundo apellido *La crema *Los dulces sabor menta *Los malos libros *Que la critiquen *Gete como Amber *El cafe *Las arañas (Les tiene fobia) *Que alguien menor que ella la pase de altura (en especial las chicas, que la pase un chico solo le molesta un poco, pero si una chica menor que ella la pasa se vuelve loca) *Que le recuerde, insulten o mencionen a sus familiares fallecidos *La carne (la hace marear y en casos extremos vomitar) *Las armas de fuego Miedos y Fobias Miedos: *Las alturas (una mala experiencia con una atraccion del parque de diverciones) Fobias: *Arañas (Una vez, la escuela donde estaba ella se habia infectado de arañas... sin comentarios) Costumbres *Cuando dices cerca de ella el nombre de algun planeta del sistema solar, te empieza a decir muchos tados interesantes. Covers I= Fantasy Cover de la famosa SeeU youtube Run Tambien de SeeU youtube Butterfly on your rigth shoulder De Rin/Len kagamine. Esta la canta junto a su hermano Jake youtube Tambien tiene la vercion Project Diva 2nd. La canta junto a Camy Muerte: youtube Hide and Seek Otro cover de SeeU youtube Caramelldancen Cover de Miku youtube World is Mine Otro cover de Miku youtube The dissappearance of Eden Jade Otro cover de Miku youtube A girar Cover de Lucia Gil. Esta la canta junto a Camy Muerte youtube Owata Cover de Gakupo Kamui. EN realidad la cancion la canta un amigo, Jade solo hace los coros. youtube Re Act Cover de Miku, Rin y Len. Cantada junto a Danna y Ukita youtube Levan Polkka Cover de Miku youtube MELT Cover de Miku youtube Love is War Cover de Miku. Esta cancion la dedica al amor de su vida... youtube Triple Baka Ella es la voz principal. Una de sus amigas le hace los coros, y Airine, hace ruiditos con un celular youtube Love and Joy Cover de Yuki Kimura. youtube Just Be Friends Cover de Megurine Luka. Esta cancion es su especial de sanvalentin del año 2013 youtube Never Forget Cover de Lena Katina Este video esta dedicado para Rinmaiden. ' youtube White Flag (Vercion Jade) Cover de Dido youtube Matryoshka Cover de MIku y Gumi. La canta junto a Camy Muerte youtube Proximos covers: Thank You Cover de Gumi y Len. La cantara junto a Max Canciones Originales Fuera de Aqui La cancion trata de que Jade quiere salir al mundo real. Ir a la pagina Galeria A cauza de tener una extensa galeria, ha sido movida aqui Curiosidades *Aunque su nacionalidad es hispanohablante, ella no puede pronunciar bien su idioma. *No sabe pronunciar su nombre: Dice :/Shade/: en ves de :/Sheid/:. Y en los loquendos lo pronuncia :/Jade/: *Es un personaje de el juego Corazon de Melon *Es una senshi. Ella representa a la musica. Senshi es el Japones para Guerrera. Lo que significa que ella es Guerrera del rock. (Senshi-Rocker) Y en Japones se pronuncia Senshi Rokka *Cumple años el mismo dia que su Masutaa *Su nombre significa "Piedra preciosa en el paraiso" o "Piedra preciosa del paraiso" o "Paraiso color jade" (este si tenemos en cuenta que su nombre tambien es un color) *Y en Japones su nombre es "Jeido Eden" *Le tiene alergia a la crema. Cuando la huele o esta cerca, suele estornudar hasta alejarse de la crema. Pero cuando la toca o la come, se desmaya por tiempo idefinido (mayormente son 2 dias). Tambine le tiene alergia al cafe, cuando lo toma, comienza a cantar como loca. Y ni mecionar el cafe con crema!!! La hace cantar desmayada *Esta enamorada de Max *Aparecia antes en los "Pequeños dramas CDM". Vestida como Miku Hatsune. Uno de los dramas *Sus segundo nombre y segundo apellido, provienen de el nombre de una luchadora que su dueña admira *Aveces le dicen que tiene 7 por su vocesita *Considera a Kuku, Airine y Aiko como sus Imoto-Chan *Todavia no dio su primer beso, ni tuvo un novio, pero si se enamoro una vez, y luego le rompieron el corazon. *Simpre infla sus cachetes para gritar *No sabe que es el yaoi ni el yuri *Aunque odia en Hentai, siempre que escucha la palabra, se sonroja. *Si se enoja, le sangra la cara, ya que al fruncirla, se le abre una herida que tuvo en un accidente de auto *Es la menor de 6 hermanos *Siempre que dice una frace famosa, se confunde o el autor o una simple palabra *Aunque coma 100 veces su peso, jamas engordara. *Aunque es la menor, parce mas grande que su hermano *Puede predecir el futuro (al igual que la master, si, yo puedo predecir el futuro) *Es raro verla comer algo dulce, ella prefiere lo salado *Cuando algo le sale mal, inconcientemente hace un facepalm *Se le da bien la costura *Su anime favorito es "Sailor Moon" *Siempre que promete algo, lo cumple *Cuando no cumple una promesa, le pasa algo mortal *Siempre que cargan a su append con Cruela Devil (o como se escriba), dice que Hell le cortara las orejas a esa persona mientras duerme. *No hay momento en el que no la encuentras utilizando vestuario color verde *Es vampresa añual, porque a los 14 la mordio un vampiro, pero quedo mal y asi se creo Jade Hell *Su nombre antes iba a ser Jade Hatsune y e iba a ser hermana de Miku *Escribio un larguisimo libro de intrucciones para los Fanloids llamado "Reglas de proveedores", donde puso reglas que hay que cumplir para parecerse a sus proveedores (En este caso, Jade a Miku) *Sabe hacer nado sincronizado *Ademas de guitarra electrica toca un poco el teclado *Es protagonista de 3 Historietas: **"Ambre, Li, Charlotte y Jade": Una historieta que casi nunca sigue un orden cronologico (osea, en una edicion puede pasar algo que no tendra efecto en la siguiente o no tiene continuacion). Es una historieta con los Meloncaloids (personajes de CDM). **"Senshi-Rocker": Esta historieta sigue un orden cronologico. Cuenta la historia sobre como Jade comenzo como Senshi. **"La historieta de Fanloid": Por el momento no sigue orden cronologico. Es la historieta de los fanloids. *Esta en grupo de dibujo de Mangas *Muchas personas muermuran que su CI es mayor al de 300, pero ni Jade sabe cuanto es (ella dice que alrededor de 200, pero no cree ser tan inteligente) *Cuando comenzo a ser Senshi-Rocker, usaba una mascara, a la que luego le lanzaron acido mientras luchaba contra una maligna de acido y la mascara quedo inutilizable. *Es la fanloid con mas canciones originales (Esto fue escrito el 27/09/13) *Ella es vegetariana ovolactea (es vegatariana y come lacteos y huevos). y cuando esta de vampiresa, toma sabia. *No puede morir de vieja, ya que es vampiresa y no envejece. Pero puede morir de casi todas las demas formas. *La sangre hace que se maree o/y desmaye *Por ahora ella y Kaiku son las unicas que le dicen "Masutaa" a su master *Una vez se equivoco y pronuncio su nombre de Senshi como "Sera Rokka" (Sailor Rocker), haciendo referencia a Sailor Moon (Sera Mun) *Ella puede hablar en los idiomas: Japones, Ingles, Castellano, Griego, Italiano, Chino, Aleman, Ruso, Frances y Koreano Relaciones con los Voclaoid/Fanloids/Utau Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune: Se conocen desde hace 2 años, se quieren como hermanas. Miku le dio una voz para que cante yla hospedo en la casa Hatsune durante 2011. Por su parte, Jade siempre la ayuda en lo que necesita, ya que ella dice "No se como agradecerte por darme una voz". Rin Kagamine: Rin siempre agradece que Jade este protegiendo a su hermana, pero tambien odia tanto que, casi siempre por culpa de Jade, Aiko vaya al hospital mas seguido desde que la conocio. Len Kagamine:Lo mismo con Rin, pero ellos se pelean porque Jade odia que Len sea pervertido. KAITO: Casi no lo conoce porque nunca se lo encuentra. Pero cuando el se pone de pervertido, Jade dice que lo haria besar el suelo en 30 segundos... y es verdad... (ya lo hizo 2 veces) MEIKO: MIeko la quiere mucho, porque Jade la protege a ella cuando hace yuri con Somura y alguien las quiere matar o algo asi. Galaco: Jade hace todo lo que puede para que no la desactiven. Por su parte, Galaco le agradece todo lo que hace por ella Maika: Ambas se habalan en español todo el tiempo, Maika quiere proveer a alguin Meloncaloid y Jade la eesta ayudando en eso Gumi: Estan encantadas con el verde. Gumi le hace mechas a Jade con tinte verde. Y Jade le cose ropa para ponerse cuando canta. Fanloid (Los que estan en ''cursiva son los que Jade considera amigos y en negrita''' son a los que Jade considera como mejores amigos) Kuku: Se llevan muy bien, fue la primera en recibirla en Fanloid. Ademas de que cumplen el mismo dia. Jade se emociono al saber que es la prima de Miku, ya que Jade adora a Miku Claudia : No se conocen bien, pero tambien es una de sus primeros amigos. Asi que Jade la quiere mucho. pero Jadele tiene rabia ya que piensa que porque le dio su primerbeso a Max ella este enamorada de el. Jake J.: Se llevan bien. Sobre todo porque comparte el nombre de su hermano. Mary: Son amigas, hay veces que se las encuentra practicando con la guitarra solo por coincidencia. Danna: Jade y Danna ultimamante tuvieron sus peleeas (Fanatismo Hatsune (En el caso de Jade) v.s. Fanatismo Kagamine (En el caso de Danna), pero eso no significa que no se lleven bien. Jade a ella le da merenges para compenzar el darle chocolates a todos y a Danna no, ya que a ella no le gustan los chocolates. Ukita: Son compañeros de clase, y muy amigos, Ukita de alguna manera la ayuda a calmar sus miedos. Y Jade le agradece haciendoles nuevos estilos de peinado siempre que tiene que salir (aunque siempre se deciden por el original) Ukiko: A Jade le facina tener a alguien tan "Ejemplar" -segun ella- como maestra de Ingles. Jade es una de sus mejores alumnas. Fuera de la escuela tienen peleas ya que Jade odia que Ukiko utilize armas de fuego Eita: Tambine se llavan bien. Sobre todo porque sabe hacer amigos Aiko: Aiko fue una de las primeras en recibirla en fanloid. Se tienen mucho cariño desde entonces. A Aiko le facina que Jade tenga poderes. y a Jade le fascina que Aiko sea la reencarnacion de la princesa Efenclariana "Astrid Crhysomallis" Keany: Keany le ha hecho la Primera broma a Jade, fue que Keany le tiro un costal de harina durante una presentacion para hacer un papel en una historia. Jade se molesto con el, aunque de todas formas le dieron el papel. Mizaki: Son algo amigas. El echo es que Mizaki odia que Jade respete mucho a la autoridad. Y Jade odia que Mizaki sea tan pervert. Kyoske: Siempre pelean por quien es el mas inteligente en fanloid, puesto a que ambos tienen muy buenas notas. Siempre estan compitiendo. Kyoske muchas veces le dice "Senshi" en publico, solo para molestarla. Lo peor es que tambien son compañeros de clase y estan compitiendo todo el tiempo. Igual, curiosamente, aunque Jade dice ser mas inteligente que el, ella se la pasadiciendole "Niñito genio", aunque puede que se lo diga de manera ironica o sarcastica. Jai: Soy muy buenos compañeros. Jade, cuando puede, le ayuda en los estudios. Aoine: Ambas poseen mucha imaginacion, eso las hace muy buenas amigas Nako: El ve a Jade como una prima. Ambos aman cantar y a los gatos. Para Jade el es como un hermano. Max: Se llevan bien. Son muy amigos, ambos piensan que Kirby es una ternura (aunque Jade no llega a la "Kirbsecion" ). Ademas adora hacer que max se enoje diciendole a Kirby "Gomita". Ella siente algo por el, pero no cree que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Ademas, ambos tienen aracnofobia. Airine: Jade principalmente la conocio como Lia. Cuando Jade se entero de la muerte de Lia ella se deprimio demaciado, por esto muchas de sus canciones son baladas. A los dias conocio a Airine y le encontro sierto parecido psiquico con Lia y al rato se sintieron como hermanas. Jade no sabe nada de su pasado como Lia. Sumoru: Siempre se pelean, ya que como el es novio de Airine, ella sobreprotege a Airine, su Imoto-chan. Jade amenaza todo el tiempo a Sumoru (Aunque los masters se lleven bien) . Pero eso no significa que algunas veces no tengan sus momentos amistosos. Jake E.: Tienen una relacion muy amistosa, Jake siempre le enseña a Jade a hacer chocolates para darle a sus amigos.Pero esta celoso de que todo el tiempo ella le hable de Max. Taiaze: Se llevan maso bien, ya que mucho no se conocen. Jade adora que ella sea vampireza y Taiaze adora que Jade sea "vampireza añual" Kokoro: Kokoro siempre esta dispuesta a pobrar la supuesta "comida" que Jade siempre cocina, por lo que hace que Jade se sienta feliz, bajo su propio riesgo... Haruka: Jade siempre encuentra a Haruka en su estado medio-dormido, asi que ella lo trata de animar haciendole muuchos cafes (Para que tengan los que dicen que ella nunca haria un cafe). Se podria decir que se llevan bien, pero a Haru le enoja mucho que Jade le diga que es muy cute y ahi Haru la comienza a insultar y comienza una super pelea, en la que Jade siempre gana. Tsu Hana: Tienen una seria rivalidad debido a que las Josei y las Senshis son rivales. Aunque a Jade, en cierto punto y ademas de que Tsu sea malvada, le agrada ella. Akita Neru: Jade siempre la ayuda para que se junte mas con Len. Sakura: Ella y Sakura hacen covers Juntas todo el tiempo. Apesar que se conoces desde hace poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas y fandublan muchas canciones de Rin y Miku (Espero que nunca hagan "Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen") Juni: '''Son las tipicas Mejores Amigas Para Siempre Sin Exepcion. Jade le cose disfraces de HDA. Juni la acompaña todo el tiempo y viven muchas aventuras juntas. UTAU: Teto Kasane: A Jade le agrada mucho pasar el tiempo cantando con Teto, ya que sus voces se parecen. Defoko: Se pelean porque a Jade no le gustan las armas de fuego Configuracion de Voz En Audacity: 2,00 de la voz de Miku (aveces puede ser 1,50 (suena mas grave) o 2,50 (suena mas agudo)) En Vocaloid: Jade tiene 2 configuraciones de voz: Original: Alternativa: Appends Como es la voz configurada de Miku, tiene todos sus Appends (Sweet, Solid, Dark, Ligth, Vivid y Soft) Pero tambien tiene otros appends: Append Human: En este Append su voz suena humana, eso por que su proveedora de voz canta, pero al tener una voz tan aguda suena como si fuera una naña de 12 años. (es lo que me dicen siempre ;_;) Append Kiddy: Es como el Append Human, un poco mas agudo, suena como una niña de 7 años Append Cheer: Es un Append extra. Aqui su voz suena con coros todo el tiempo. Siempre la usa para canciones de ritmo porrista, ya que su voz al sonar con coros, hace que paresca que cantan mas personas. Se puede mesclar con cualquier Append, ya que es un Append extra que añade coros. Append α Su voz es normal, solo que mas aguda, mucho no se notara la diferencia, lo es. thumb|left|Append α Append Ω Su voz suena mas aguda que el append anterior. thumb|left|Append Ω . Append α Ω Es la convinacion de los 2 appends anteriores. Su voz suena muy robotica thumb|left|Append α Ω Append ST: Aqui canta un poco mas grave de lo normal, suena como si tuviera 16 años. El Append se convirtio oficial el 11/06/2013. El dia del cumpleaños de la proveedora. Concierto Fanlloid en vivo Ella salio en el Concierto Fanloid en vivo como Miku, cantando las canciones: Diva Desu, World is Mine, Electric Angel, Romeo and Cindirella, Magnet y The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Ver Concierto Completo Fraces Comunes '''Jade Eden: -O dejas de hacer eso, o te cosnideras muerto -Si no me concoes eres un idiota -Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka...!- Mientras golpea a alguien -... o viene "Jade Yandere" - Espero que no hagas lo que pienso que haras -¿Que es el yaoi? -¿Que es el yuri? -Ahhhh Hentai!!!-Y luego sale corriendo -"El tiene la cuuulpaaaa, El se lo mereeeceee..."-Es lo que canta cuando toma cafe - Rock Mystic Power! Make Up!-Antes de transformarce en Senshi Rocker - Rock Magic Power! Make Up!-Antes de transformarce en Senshi-Rocker Ω (Omega) - Rock Cosmic Power! Make Up!-Antes de transformarce en α (Alpha) Sensh-Rocker - Double Rock Cosmic Power! Make Up!- Antes de transformarce en α Senshi-Rocker Ω - Aiko-Chan, eres suuuuper -Lo prometo -KYA!!!! -Neonidas!!! no hables, recuerda que sabran que eres un gato parlante!!!! - Deja de decir que mi apend es parecida a Cruela o Hell te cortara las orejas mientras duermes!!!!!! -Sumoru!!!! No beses a Airine!!! -Myuuuu es mi queridisimo bombon de chocolate con queso de mi corazon!!!!!!! Simplemente la quiero -Fuuuu!!! (_ _////) -Len!!! Dejate de pervertideses!!! -N-No! C-Como cre-creees es-eso...?-Lo que dice cuando nega algo -Hola... Otōto-San... (_ _//////)-Lo que dice cuando ve a Max -Queso!!! -*Carita kawaii*Sumoru te quiero... te quiero matar...*Carita sadica* -Tengo miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo- Lo que dice cuando ve a una araña (eso o se desmaya) Senshi-Rocker: -Yo soy el amor a la musica, Soy senshi rocker-Su introduccion -Y por la autoridad que se me otorga, seras... castigado/a!- Su lema -Rayo Rockeeeeer!! -Latigo de Rock -Ataque de Rockeeeer! -Rock Razor ...Attack!- Ataque final -Dreamer, Adventurer, Cubranme!! -Rock Staff...Flash!-Ataque final -Rock Heart... Smash!-Ataque final -Rock Green Diamond... Smash!-Ataque final -Rainbow Music... Waves! -Rainbow Green Wand... Attack!!-Ataque Final Significado de los objetos El prendedor de su moño El prendedor lo lleva siempre consigo, a su escuela, en su casa, cuando sale. Pare ella es de suma importancia Un queso El queso es su alimento favorito, le gusta demaciado, es una obsecion. Un puerro El puerro lo tine por 2 cosas: Su fanatismo por Miku, y porque en los pequeños dramas CDM usaba un puerro Helado de queso y puerro Nacio cuando Jade pidio un helado de queso, y Sumoru pidio un helado de puerro al mismo tiempo. Por accidente les mesclaron los helados, Jade decidio comerlo y le gusto, asi que lo convirtio en su cuarto item. Jade Hell/Yandere Como se explica en su nombre, Jade Yandere, Ella es de personalidad Yandere. Es la parte bipolar de Jade. Ella siempre siente deseos de matar a quien molesta a Jade, ya que Jade es como su mejor amiga. Cuando Jade se siente debil, deja que Yandere "tome el control" y ahi Yandere no puede matar a nadie. Transformacion 1thumb|right|410px|La transformacion en video 1ª Fase: Levanta el broche y pronuncia las palabras "Poder del rock" 2ª Fase: Su traje senshi aparece, es una especie de bañador 3ª y 4ª Fase: Aparecen su falda (y su traje queda ccomo un vestido) y sus botas 5ª Fase: Aparecen sus guantes 6ª Fase: Aparece el moño Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:UTAU Fanloid Categoría:Fanloids humanos Categoría:Meloncaloid Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Colorloid